


Las Primeras Impresiones Son Las Más Duraderas

by Justletmein



Series: Pragma (Español) [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Insecure babies, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Temporary Amnesia, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: Las primeras impresiones lo son todo. Senku debería saberlo, pero cuando Gen tiene un accidente que lo deja con amnesia, unas pocas palabras duras bastarán para que ambos se pregunten cuál se supone que debe ser su relación.Esto podría haber sido un ejercicio de exploración de cómo la perspectiva cambia en base a las primeras impresiones... pero terminó siendo la Aldea Ishigami divirtiéndose a costas de su jefe.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ruri/Chrome (slight)
Series: Pragma (Español) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Las Primeras Impresiones Son Las Más Duraderas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se desarrolla comienzos del Arco de la Nueva América, después de que reviven a Tsukasa y antes de irse a Estados Unidos.  
> A decir verdad, me divertí demasiado con esto 😆 Espero que ustedes también.
> 
> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392058)

> “Una increíble primera impresión no era lo mismo que el amor a primera vista. Pero seguramente era una invitación a considerar el asunto.”
> 
> _Lois McMaster Bujold_

Se suponía que iban a conseguir provisiones, hacer las reparaciones necesarias para el barco y navegar lo antes posible a América. Y, sin embargo... tenía que ser su ‘suerte de Senku’, como Gen lo llamaría, que algo saliera mal.

En este caso, Magma, Mozu y Yo empezaron a pelear y Gen tuvo que intervenir antes de que Suika y Mirai, quienes decidieron que jugar en los terrenos de construcción del barco era una buena idea, resultaran heridas. Ahora tenían al Mentalista inconsciente con una leve herida en la cabeza, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Senku no estaría completamente seguro hasta que despertara.

–Yo lo cuidaré –ofreció Tsukasa y Senku no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, que lo necesitaban para que dirigiera los preparativos del próximo viaje, pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto ante la idea de dejar a Gen en ese estado. Probablemente era porque todavía no habían revivido a ninguna persona con conocimientos médicos que pudiera hacerse cargo de la situación en su lugar. Sí, eso debía ser.

–Senku, ¿no deberíamos posponer el viaje hasta que Gen se mejore? –preguntó Taiju, expresando lo que probablemente todos sus amigos estaban pensando.

–Ja, el Mentalista estará bien, solo está siendo dramático -fue su respuesta–. ¡Ah, Kaseki! Necesito que construyas los siguientes elementos -dijo, casi corriendo hacia el viejo artesano.

–Realmente está preocupado, ¿no es así? –comentó Yuzuriha mientras lo veían irse.

–Sí, él sabe lo que pasará si Gen no mejora pronto –observó Ukyo.

–Siempre podemos esperar e ir a América la próxima temporada de cosecha –recordó Ryusui.

–Sí, pero no hay tiempo que perder, y la opción _lógica_ es irse lo antes posible –suspiró Ukyo.

Todos sus rostros se ensombrecieron. ¿Quizás podrían llevarse a Gen con ellos? ¿Pero no sería peligroso teniendo en cuenta que no sabían cuán grave era su estado?

–Todos escucharon a Senku , ¡Gen va a estar bien! –Taiju sonrió y todos tuvieron que devolverle el gesto, incluso si sus corazones no estaban en él.

* * *

Lo primero que Gen vio cuando finalmente logró abrir los ojos, a pesar de su terrible dolor de cabeza, fue el rostro de Tsukasa Shishio, también conocido como el Primate más fuerte de Preparatoria, junto con el rostro lloroso de una niña y... ¿una sandía?

–¡Gen! –exclamó la sandía, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de él, o esa era su intención, antes de que la gran mano de Tsukasa la detuviera.

–Cuidado, Suika. No sabemos en qué estado se encuentra –advirtió Tsukasa, antes de volver la cabeza hacia él, dejando a Gen completamente atónito ante la suave mirada que estaba recibiendo–. Probablemente deberíamos llamar a Senku y decirle que está despierto.

–Ti-tienes razón –dijo Suika, quitándose la máscara (así que eso era) para limpiarse las lágrimas–. Suika irá por él –anunció, dedicándole una última mirada antes de dejar la... ¿choza? ¿Dónde estaba exactamente?

Tsukasa pareció notar que algo andaba mal, porque inmediatamente se volvió hacia la otra niña y le dijo–: Mirai, ¿por qué no vas con Suika?

–Está bien, hermano mayor –respondió ella, también limpiando sus lágrimas, y dedicándole una tímida sonrisa antes de irse tras Suika.

Entonces ella era el precioso secreto de Tsukasa.

–Pareces confundido –declaró Tsukasa tan pronto como se fueron.

Gen sonrió.

–Si soy honesto, tengo muchas preguntas, Tsukasa-chan –dijo intentando sentarse con dificultad. Tsukasa se inclinó a ayudarlo, lo cual solo logró confundirlo aún más. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan cercanos?

–Entonces, Tsukasa-chan, ¿te importaría explicarme cómo llegué aquí? –era una forma fácil de comenzar.

¿Quizás estaban filmando un nuevo programa o comercial con temática de la Edad de Piedra? Eso explicaría el lugar, así como lo que fuera que Tsukasa y esas dos niñas llevaban puesto.

–De acuerdo, Mentalista, espero que estés contento con todo el alboroto que causaste –dijo un hombre con el cabello más extraño que jamás había visto, llegando junto con una chica rubia que le recordaba a Lillian Weinberg. ¿Quizás era una actriz?

–Lo siento, pero, ¿quién eres tú?

–Muy gracioso –respondió, comenzando a revisarlo rudamente.

–No estoy siendo gracioso, realmente no te conozco –se quejó, pero el enojado… ¿doctor? lo ignoró por completo.

–Gen, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? –preguntó Tsukasa sombríamente.

–Um ... –¿qué era? No estaba seguro. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil de recordar?–. Creo que estaba en mi apartamento después de filmar un programa. No estoy... completamente seguro —admitió, mientras su dolor de cabeza aumentaba. ¿Eso había sido ayer? Entonces, ¿qué pasó ese día?

Se hizo el silencio.

–Deja de bromear –dijo el aterrador doctor.

–¡No estoy bromeando!

–¿Realmente no lo recuerdas? –Tsukasa sonaba preocupado, lo cual era bastante extraño para el hombre estoico que había conocido.

Y entonces le contaron cómo alguien que se escondía en la luna petrificó a la humanidad.

–Básicamente –concluyó el hombre que se presentó como Senku–: Estás 3700 años en el futuro.

–Oh, ok, ya veo –Gen respondió sonriendo cuidadosamente.

–¡Y Senku es tu novio! –agregó la mujer que presentó como Kohaku.

–No juegues conmigo Kohaku-chan –rio Gen antes de que Senku pudiera protestar. Parecía molesto. Tacha eso. Considerando lo roja que estaba su rostro, probablemente estaba furioso. Furioso y avergonzado.

–¡¿Por qué crees tan fácilmente en lo primero y no en lo segundo?!

–Porque estoy rodeado de evidencia Senku-chan – Gen sonrió. Por ahora, él actuaría como si les creyera hasta que se probara lo contrario. Sin embargo, tener a alguien como Tsukasa participando en una broma tan elaborada le parecía demasiado descabellado. Nunca había parecido ser del tipo al que le gustaba jugar así. También había algo muy honesto en la forma en que él y las otras dos niñas lo estaban observando cuando se despertó.

–Correcto –Senku murmuró mientras Kohaku se reía, bastante divertida con la situación.

–Y además, no eres realmente mi tipo –Gen añadió, y ahora Kohaku se reía en el suelo.

–¡Como si fuera a...!

Fue interrumpido por el regreso de las niñas, quienes habían estado esperando junto a la puerta.

–¡Lo sentimos mucho, Gen! –exclamaron las dos.

–Está bien, estoy seguro de que no fue su culpa –sonrió acariciando sus cabezas, aunque todavía no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido exactamente–. Parece ser que esto es amnesia retrógrada focal y dijiste que fue causada por una concusión, ¿verdad?

–Así es –dijo Senku mientras los demás parecían bastante confundidos.

–Verán, hay dos tipos principales de amnesia: anterógrada y retrógrada. La amnesia anterógrada significa que tienes problemas para crear nuevos recuerdos después del inicio de la amnesia, mientras que la amnesia retrógrada significa que tienes problemas para acceder a los recuerdos antes del inicio de la amnesia –explicó–. Que tenga amnesia retrógrada focal significa que no puedo recordar cosas del pasado, pero que mi capacidad para formar nuevos recuerdos sigue intacta. Por ejemplo, todavía recuerdo lo que me acaban de decir sobre quiénes son.

–Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? –preguntó Mirai con esperanza en sus ojos.

–¡Así es!

–Probablemente deberíamos seguir vigilando eso –agregó Senku, ganándose una mirada molesta de Gen, se suponía que debían tranquilizarlas, no asustarlas.

–Además –continuó Gen, recuperando su atención– la lesión no parece ser tan grave, ¿verdad? –esta vez miró a Senku directamente a los ojos, desafiándolo a contradecirlo–. Así que probablemente solo durará un par de horas o días como máximo –concluyó, esperando que eso aliviaría sus sentimientos de culpa.

 _O meses._ Pensó Senku para sí mismo, aunque conociendo a Gen, seguramente él también estaba al tanto de la situación.

Las chicas parecieron relajarse un poco.

Suika sonrió–: ¡Suika tiene una idea! ¡Quizás un paseo por la aldea te ayude a recordar más rápido!

–¡Suena como una gran idea, Suika-chan! –respondió Gen devolviéndole la sonrisa. También sería una buena oportunidad para recopilar más información sobre la situación actual. Una cosa era que le dijeran que todo el mundo había sido petrificado, pero era muy distinto verlo con sus propios ojos. Además, podría volver a comprobar que no era en realidad una broma enfermiza.

Mientras trataba de levantarse, Gen fue sorprendido una vez más por Tsukasa cuando éste le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo.

–Repulsivo –Senku murmuró mientras se tocaba la oreja.

Gen hizo una mueca, ¿por qué ese gremlin era tan grosero?

–Entonces, esta es la Aldea Ishigami –comenzó a explicar Suika mientras caminaban. Bueno, ciertamente no se trataba de un set de filmación.

–Ah, por cierto, ¿te mencionamos que Senku es el jefe de la aldea? –Kohaku comentó casualmente.

–Espera, ¡¿él?! ¡¿Cómo?!

–¡Tuvo que ganar el torneo de la aldea y casarse la sacerdotisa! –explicó Suika felizmente. 

–Je ~ Entonces Senku-chan es un hombre casado, qué inesperado –comentó Gen con una risa, aunque sentía lástima por la pobre sacerdotisa.

–En realidad no, inmediatamente se divorció de Ruri y huyó con todo el alcohol –aclaró Suika, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo horrible que sonaba.

–Así que eres _ese_ tipo de escoria, ¿eh? –dijo Gen con una expresión de claro disgusto.

–No fue así –protestó Senku cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada.

Suika continuó hablando, mostrándole cada rincón de su pequeña pero creciente aldea. Desafortunadamente, Gen no pudo prestarle mucha atención, ya que no tardó en darse cuenta de que tres hombres los seguían silenciosamente.

–Dime, ¿quiénes son ellos? –Gen preguntó en un susurro, evitando el contacto visual para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba hablando de ellos.

–¡Ah! ¡Son Magma, Mozu y Yo! ¡Deben sentirse muy mal por el accidente! –exclamó Suika, girándose a ellos y agitando su mano en señal de que se acercaran.

–No me siento culpable ni nada, fue tu culpa por involucrarte –murmuró el hombre más grande, Magma, evitando su mirada y cruzándose de brazos como un verdadero tsundere–. Pero... lo siento, supongo.

–Sí, lo... sentimos –agregó Yo después de un poco de vacilación.

–Incluso si no eres mujer, admito que herir a una belleza como tú no está bien –asintió Mozu.

Senku los miró disgustado. ¿Qué tan desagradables podían ser? Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, Gen rio y les sonrió–: Está bien, solo tengan más cuidado la próxima vez.

–¿Eh?

La verdad era que sí se sentían culpables, siendo Magma quien probablemente se sentía peor debido a su historia previa con Gen. Pero más importante, temían lo que les haría la magia maligna del Mentalista, sin mencionar las miradas aterradoras que tanto Senku como Tsukasa les dedicaron cuando todo sucedió.

Gen, por supuesto, no podía saber de ello. Pero notó cómo sus lenguajes corporales reflejaban una mezcla de miedo, sobre todo por parte de Yo, que seguramente tenía que ver con la mirada que les estaba dando Tsukasa, pero también culpa. A pesar de que este mundo todavía parecía un extraño sueño febril, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Su anterior fama era probablemente irrelevante ahora, sin embargo, estos hombres de aspecto barbárico, que en otras circunstancias no habrían dudado en aplastarlo como una mosca, se estaban disculpando por lastimarlo accidentalmente. Por primera vez desde que despertó, comenzó a sentir que las cosas no estaban tan mal... que en realidad estaba a salvo.

Mientras tanto, nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Gen y lo único que podían ver era al Mentalista, usualmente astuto y manipulador, sonriendo alegre y cálidamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Gen notando las expresiones de sorpresa.

–Quizás ese golpe en la cabeza hizo más que solo darle amnesia –murmuró Senku. No eran desconocidos los casos de personas cuya personalidad cambió después de una lesión cerebral traumática o una contusión cerebral–. ¿Qué le pasa a tu cabeza? –preguntó bruscamente.

–Eres tan gracioso Senku-chan –esto era algo con lo que Senku estaba más familiarizado, la voz acaramelada de Gen acompañada por una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, lo cuales eran más bien fríos e implacables. Sí, estaba familiarizado con todo eso, ¡pero no siendo dirigido a él!

–Qui-quiero decir –¿acababa de tartamudear?

–¿Qué más podrías querer decir, Senku-chan? Me acabo de despertar después de sufrir lo que parece ser una contusión cerebral leve sin ningún recuerdo de dónde o _cuándo_ estoy, y tienes el descaro de preguntar qué le pasa a mi cabeza –Gen continuó con su aterradora sonrisa.

–Creo que es hora de comer –intervino Tsukasa .

–¡Guía el camino, Tsukasa-chan! –dijo Gen volviéndose a él con una expresión mucho más amigable en el rostro.

Mientras marchaban junto con Mirai a comer algo, Kohaku, Suika y Senku quedaron atrás.

–Realmente te odia, ¿no es así? –comentó Kohaku, bastante divertida con el giro de los acontecimientos. Por supuesto, estaba preocupada por el bienestar de Gen, pero después de que le dijeron que probablemente se recuperaría con el tiempo, decidió que al menos podría divertirse mientras durara.

–Nunca había visto a Gen tan enojado –agregó Suika.

–Je, no importa. Solo tengo que ganármelo una vez más como ya lo he hecho antes –Senku murmuró, obteniendo un par de miradas curiosas.

–¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? –preguntó Kohaku.

***

Estaban sentados en el restaurante de Francois a punto de terminar su almuerzo cuando Senku entró y puso una botella sobre la mesa.

–¡Aquí tienes Mentalista, un poco de Senku-Cola!

Gen lo miró fijamente por un momento.

–Ah, gracias, Senku-chan –dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa claramente falsa en el rostro y sin siquiera intentar tomar la bebida.

–No está envenenada, ¿sabes?

–Ahora que lo has dicho, sospecho que podría estarlo –dijo Gen con una risita, procediendo a ignorarlo y continuar su conversación con Tsukasa.

–Bueno, ahora piensa que eres raro –susurró Kohaku, alejándolo de la mesa–. ¿Qué fue eso de la Cola?

–Eso fue lo que me pidió Gen a cambio de unirse a nosotros –Senku explicó, incapaz de apartar los ojos de esos dos. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan cercanos?

–¿No dijo que le agradaste incluso antes de conocerte? –dijo Suika, recordando cuando le dieron el observatorio.

–¡Tienes razón! –¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Gen no se unió a ellos por una mera bebida, ¡se unió a ellos porque confiaba en su ciencia! ¡Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mostrarle eso!

–Tsukasa, te necesitaré a ti y al resto del Equipo de Fuerza para reunir y aplastar más conchas y algas –dijo Senku casualmente. Después de todo, era cierto que necesitarían más carbonato de calcio para tener suficiente jabón para el largo viaje, y tal vez algo de pólvora solo por si acaso. Pero también, estaba seguro de que despertaría el interés del Gen. 

–¿Por qué necesitarías eso? –preguntó Gen con curiosidad. Perfecto. Ahora solo tenía que explicárselo y...

–El carbonato de calcio recolectado de ellos se puede combinar con aceite para crear jabón –explicó Tsukasa asintiendo con la cabeza–. Probablemente necesitemos mucho si queremos mantener una buena higiene cuando viajemos a Estados Unidos. Y supongo que también te gustaría hacer un poco de pólvora con él, en caso de que encontremos más enemigos.

–¡Woah, no sabía que podías hacer todo eso! ¡Es increíble, Tsukasa-chan! –exclamó Gen.

Tsukasa, ajeno de lo que estaba pasando, se sintió confundido al notar la mirada molesta de Senku.

–Sí, el carbonato de calcio es muy útil. ¿Sabías que…? –Senku lo intentó de nuevo.

–¡Podríamos usarlo también para mejorar más tierra! –exclamó Taiju al escuchar la conversación.

_¡Taiju traidor!_

–¿De verdad? –Gen musitó sorprendido. Taiju sonrió con entusiasmo.

–¡Así es! Si mal no recuerdo, reduce la acidez del suelo, ¿verdad, Senku? -Taiju explicó con orgullo, volviéndose hacia su amigo solo para encontrarlo mirándolo con enojo.

–Gen estaba tan acostumbrado a tus inventos que ahora que se ha olvidado de ellos sus estándares son demasiado bajos –observó Kohaku con una sonrisa que era demasiado burlona para su gusto.

–¡No me importan sus estándares! –respondió Senku.

Entonces escuchó un chasquido y cuando se volvió, vio a Ryusui llegar junto con Francois.

–Si hablamos de estándares, ¡el postre de Francois merece el premio! –dijo éste con orgullo, mientras su mayordomo servía los platos.

–Es realmente impresionante cómo te las arreglas para hacer todo esto dada la situación actual, Francois-chan –elogió Gen comiendo felizmente.

–Estaba pensando, ¡tal vez un viaje en globo te ayude a recuperar tu memoria! –continuó Ryusui.

–¿Cómo se supone que eso ayudará? –preguntó Senku sin disimular su molestia.

–¿También tienen de esos? –preguntó Gen, ignorándolo por completo–. ¿Pero quién lo va a pilotar?

–¡Tendrás el privilegio de tenerme como piloto, por supuesto! –así queera por _eso_.

–¿No dijiste que eras el capitán del barco?

–Puedo hacer ambas cosas –respondió Ryusui con orgullo–. Ah, también puedo predecir el clima.

_¡Ese bastardo presumido!_

–¡¿De verdad?!

–¡Oh! ¡Tienes que ver el auto que hice! –exclamó Kaseki.

–¡¿Un auto?!

_¿Et tu, Kaseki?_

Senku miró al anciano mientras se reía jovialmente.

–¿Qué pasa, Senku? –preguntó Kohaku, claramente divertida.

–¿Por qué todos están actuando de este modo? –murmuró irritado mientras observaba a Yuzuriha, de todas las personas, contándole a Gen cómo ella había diseñado y hecho la mayor parte de la ropa que llevaban puesta y luego Ukyo mostrando sus habilidades como arquero.

–Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, pusiste la barra demasiada alta, ¡pero ahora todos tienen la oportunidad de sorprenderlo y es muy divertido! –especialmente cuando se veía la reacción de Senku.

El resto del día continuó así. Gen siendo terriblemente amigable con todos en la aldea, ¡incluso con Magma, de todas las personas! Pero cada vez que Senku intentaba hablar con él o mostrarle algo, alguien los interrumpía y Senku terminó cansándose de que Gen apartara el rostro con evidente disgusto cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. No importaba, tenía trabajo que hacer. El resto podía encargarse de cuidar de Gen hasta que recuperara la memoria, no era la gran cosa.

–Escuché que le pidió a Tsukasa que lo acompañara al paseo con Ryusui –escuchó a Nikki comentar.

–Realmente parece que le ha tomado cariño a Tsukasa, ¿no es así? –Yuzuriha añadió pensativamente.

–Quiero decir, ¿quién no lo haría? –suspiró Minami–. La sola idea de dar un paseo en globo con Tsukasa...

–Lo estás haciendo sonar bastante romántico –suspiró Nikki de acuerdo, como la romántica empedernida que era.

Senku se encontró refunfuñando del disgusto. También le había llamado la atención lo terriblemente cercano que Gen se había vuelto con Tsukasa. Lógicamente, tenía sentido. Tsukasa era lo más cercano a una cara familiar para un Gen de antes de la petrificación, y Gen había mencionado una vez que consideraba a Tsukasa bastante carismático. Además, Tsukasa parecía alentar a Gen, actuando todo amable a su alrededor... obviamente solo era porque estaba agradecido de que había protegido a su hermana. Tal vez debería ir y decirle eso a Gen, para que dejara de avergonzarse al actuar como un cachorrito enamorado. O mejor aún, podía hacer como Kohaku y simplemente esperar y luego burlarse de Gen una vez que recuperara sus recuerdos. Sí, ese era el plan perfecto. Dejaría que Gen siguiera corriendo detrás de Tsukasa, alabándolo por tan solo respirar y...

–Senku, no es que dude de tus habilidades ni nada, pero ¿no dijiste que si mezclabas esos dos explotaría? –afortunadamente intervino Chrome antes de que perdiera las cejas en el proceso de mezclar las sustancias equivocadas.

Senku gruñó. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así?

-¿Quizás estás preocupado por Gen? –preguntó Chrome–. Si es así, ¡no lo estés! Escuché que Tsukasa se está ocupando de él y creo que no los he visto separarse en todo el día –añadió felizmente ignorante de cómo Senku reconsideraba la idea de quemar _sus_ cejas.

***

Gen realmente estaba impresionado con lo lejos habían logrado llegar después de que la civilización fuera casi completamente eliminada. Dicho esto, incluso si la idea de montar un globo aerostático sonaba divertida, después de ver la gigantesca cosa y recordar que si algo pasaba terminarían en medio de la nada sin forma de comunicarse o recibir ayuda, comenzó a tener sus dudas.

–Um… ¿Qué tal si mejor nos quedamos aquí? Escuché a Francois-chan mencionar algo acerca de hacer muffins...

–¡Oh, cierto! Dijiste que le tenías miedo a los globos aerostáticos –rio Ryusui chasqueando los dedos–. ¡Estaba empezando a pensar que eso había sido parte de un complot entre Senku y tú para hacerme trabajar para ustedes gratis!

Eso llamó su atención.

–¿Es habitual que Senku-chan y yo tramemos complots juntos?

–Sí –tanto Tsukasa y Ryusui respondieron al instante, siendo ambos víctimas experimentadas de dichos complots.

–Me sorprendí bastante cuando me di cuenta de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto después de que me uní a ustedes –agregó Tsukasa después de pensarlo un poco.

–¿De Verdad? Pensé que Senku-chan me odiaba –admitió Gen, sorprendido por las expresiones estupefactas que recibió–. Quiero decir, ha estado de muy mal humor desde que me desperté y no estaba seguro de si era porque es una persona gruñona o solo actuaba así por mi culpa –explicó casi a la defensiva.

–Es cierto que ha estado bastante malhumorado hoy –admitió Ryusui–. Tal vez la falta de sueño lo está afectando.

–¿Tiene problemas para dormir?

–Más bien pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando –explicó Ryusui.

–Está realmente convencido de que podrá restaurar el mundo a la forma en que era hace 3700 años con el poder de la ciencia –Tsukasa asintió con la cabeza. Gen pudo leer fácilmente la admiración en sus ojos.

–Por eso eres tú quien normalmente tiene que arrastrarlo para dormir–continuó Ryusui con una sonrisa.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

–Porque eres una de las personas más cercanas a él –dijo Ryusui lentamente, como si le estuviera explicando cosas a un niño. Luego sonrió–. Y, por supuesto, duermen juntos, así que es lógico.

–¡¿Que hacemos qué?! –Gen tosió, tratando de recomponerse. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien en quien pudiera confiar para explicarle cuál era realmente su relación con ese alocado puerro.

–Díganme, ¿con quién suelo hablar?

–Senku –Gen palideció.

–¡Oh, qué bueno que los encontré! ¡Dijeron que necesitaban su ayuda con algo del barco! –dijo Ruri corriendo hacia ellos.

Cuando ambos se fueron para cumplir con sus obligaciones, Gen quedó bajo el cuidado de la sacerdotisa, quien le ofreció conversar mientras compartían un poco de té. Gen se sintió realmente agradecido por aquel momento de tranquilidad ya que necesitaba procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir.

Aparentemente, era bastante cercano a Senku. Pensando en ello, Gen sí se había percatado de que a menudo encontraba a Senku mirándolo, pero había pensado que era solo para chequear su amnesia, nada más. ¿Quizás estaba preocupado?

También estaba el hecho de que dormían juntos... Él y un hombre que se divorció inmediatamente después de casarse con una mujer hermosa y, por lo que él sabía, amable.

Kohaku había dicho que eran novios y Senku pareció ofenderse bastante después de que Gen rápidamente rechazara la idea. ¿Podría ser que realmente estuvieran juntos y que él dijera eso había lastimado algo más que su orgullo? Eso explicaría por qué Senku había estado tan malhumorado.

La verdadera pregunta era... ¿qué era Senku para él? Sí, el mundo se había convertido prácticamente en un juego de supervivencia y seducir a alguien con poder, como el jefe de lo que parecía ser el último vestigio de la sociedad, parecía una buena estrategia. Sin embargo, incluso si siempre decía que era el hombre más superficial de la Tierra, eso no significaba que estaría con alguien solo por los beneficios de ello, ¿verdad? Se negaba a creer que caería _tan_ bajo.

–¿Te molesta algo? –preguntó Ruri sin ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

Gen la miró inseguro, pero, de nuevo, ¿qué otras opciones tenía?

–¿Confío en Senku ? –preguntó finalmente, justo cuando Chrome llegó con algunas hierbas para la sacerdotisa.

–Por supuesto, todos lo hacemos –dijo Ruri con una sonrisa amable.

–Quiero decir, sí, él es el jefe y todo eso, pero quise decir... ¿Confío _yo_ personalmente en él? –tal vez estaba mal preguntar aquello, sobre todo a quién solía ser su esposa.

–Recuerdo que una vez te escuché decir que ustedes dos irían felizmente juntos al infierno. Eso debe significar que realmente confías en él, ¿verdad? –recordó Chrome distraídamente.

Gen podía sentir que su rostro acalorarse.

_¡¿Qué tipo de declaración había sido esa?!_

¿Realmente se sentía de _esa_ forma por Senku? _¡¿Por qué?!_

–Sé que Senku no lo parece, pero en realidad es muy amable –agregó Ruri, aparentemente notando su confusión.

–No sé si es mi lugar preguntar, pero ¿no estabas casada con él?

–Oh, eso fue solo porque necesitábamos el alcohol de la celebración para curar la enfermedad de Ruri –explicó Chrome.

Gen notó cómo los ojos de Ruri brillaban cada vez que miraba en dirección a Chrome, así como el ligero rubor que teñía sus mejillas. Oh.

–¿Ves lo que quiero decir? –sonrió Ruri.

–Supongo –murmuró Gen. Luego recordó lo que había dicho Ryusui acerca de que Senku siempre trabajaba así como la clara admiración de Tsukasa hacia él.

–Deja que te cuente una historia –Ruri continuó– sobre dos hermanas y un hechicero.

***

Se estaba haciendo tarde y, gracias a su incapacidad para concentrarse, aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Sin embargo, su mente, su más preciosa y poderosa herramienta, seguía traicionándolo. ¿Qué pasaría si la amnesia de Gen duraba más de lo esperado? ¿Sería más seguro dejarlo en la Aldea Ishigami, donde nadie conocía medicina básica, o llevarlo con ellos a Estados Unidos, donde quién sabía qué peligros les aguardaban? También el escenario mucho peor de que Gen nunca se recuperara. Incluso si Gen no había empeorado, tampoco había mostrado signos de mejora. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer entonces?

Estas preguntas eran, al menos parcialmente, lógicas. Eran problemas que debían resolverse. Sin embargo, había también otras preguntas tontas que plagaban su mente y hacían que le doliera el pecho. Aquellas que le molestaban más.

¿Y si el desagrado que Gen sentía hacia él era demasiado? ¿Podría realmente volver a ganárselo o ya lo había arruinado todo? ¿Qué si su amistad había sido un golpe de suerte y, en realidad, lo más natural era que se llevaran mal? ¿Y si Gen recuperaba sus recuerdos, pero aun así cambiaba su opinión sobre él?

Senku se sorprendió al oír a alguien entrar en el laboratorio, ya que estaba seguro de que Chrome se había ido a dormir desde hacía bastante tiempo.

–No te vi en la cena –dijo la voz de Gen.

Sintió que se congelaba por un momento, antes de volverse para mirar al Mentalista, que estaba de pie en la puerta con una bandeja con pan, fruta y té.

–Debo habérmela perdido –contestó Senku cuidadosamente–. ¿Has…? –Gen negó con la cabeza, aparentemente todavía era capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

–Tal vez después de dormir un poco vuelvan –Gen agregó acercándose a él, poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa y sirviendo un poco de té mientras Senku tomaba un poco de pan–. Tú también deberías venir a dormir.

–No estoy cansado –dijo, aunque sus ojos rogaban diferir.

–Entonces te haré compañía un rato –decidió Gen, acomodándose en el suelo a su lado.

–Haz lo que quieras –respondió Senku, volviendo a sus papeles. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en silencio en presencia de otros, especialmente en presencia de Gen. Pero había una tensión palpable en el aire, que probablemente fue la razón por la que se encontró abriendo su boca nuevamente–: Lamento haber sido tan grosero antes.

–Está bien, Tsukasa-chan me contó lo que pasó –dijo Gen, mirándolo con atención–. ¿Será posible que te sintieras molesto porque fui descuidado?

–Ciertamente, aunque entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

Entonces Senku no lo estaba negando. Vaya.

–¿Hice que te preocuparas? –preguntó Gen audazmente.

–Por supuesto, no podemos dejar que la mano de obra se desperdicie.

Gen rio. Ruri le había mencionado que incluso si Senku era de corazón amable, sí solía pedir mano de obra a cambio de sus favores.

–Estoy seguro de que no sería el fin del mundo. Por lo que he visto, todos aquí son brillantes y talentosos –admitió Gen. Sí, era cierto que estaba maravillado por cuán lejos habían logrado llegar, pero también se sentía... dejado atrás. Tal vez se debía a que era incapaz de recordar el duro trabajo que los había llevado hasta ese punto, pero, aun así, ¿cómo era posible que alguien como él hubiera sido de alguna ayuda?

–¿Estás bromeando? Probablemente ahora estaría muerto si no fuera por ti –dijo Senku dijo volviéndose para mirarlo, sus ojos sorprendentemente serios–. ¿Qué haría yo sin mi Mentalista? –añadió con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Gen le devolvió la sonrisa, su primera sonrisa sincera desde el incidente.

–Supongo que está bien si eres tú.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Gen se acercó hacia él, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Senku decidió ignorar cómo su propio rostro entraba en calor así como los fuertes latidos de su corazón y, en cambio, se concentró en mirar a Gen, tratando de adivinar gqué era lo que estaba buscando. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía que lo había encontrado o, al menos, estaba satisfecho con la respuesta que consiguió, porque se alejó sonriendo alegremente.

–Nada –dijo Gen y sin pensarlo mucho, apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo–. Despiértame cuando decidas irte a dormir –instruyó con un bostezo.

Senku se tensó por un momento, siendo tomado completamente por sorpresa. Consideró brevemente protestar y deshacerse de Gen, pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo.

Ahora había una nueva pregunta en su mente.

¿Cómo iba a despertarlo exactamente?

***

A la mañana siguiente, Gen despertó acostado sobre un Senku aún dormido. Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, tanto antes como después del accidente.

Decidido ignorar la vergüenza que sentía, se levantó, estirándose mientras se movía, y recolectó las mantas que usualmente dejaba allí para cuando pasaban la noche en el laboratorio. Sí, no era la primera vez que se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo después de una larga noche trabajando, aunque la cercanía entre ellos ciertamente era nueva.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Senku, despertando fácilmente como siempre.

–El suelo no es un buen lugar para dormir –respondió acomodando las mantas para que pudieran seguir durmiendo más cómodamente.

Senku parpadeó.

–Recuperaste la memoria.

–Por supuesto, estábamos trabajando en algo para el barco, ¿verdad? –sonrió. De ninguna manera le iba a admitir recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior ni la embarazosa conclusión a la que había llegado.

–Claro –respondió Senku, obviamente sin creerle ni un poco, pero consciente de sus deseos de dejar todo en el olvido–. Hiciste algunas cosas vergonzosas ayer –o quizás no.

–¡Eres tan malo, Senku-chan! –dijo cubriéndose la cara de la vergüenza mientras que Senku se reía, claramente inmune a sus pucheros. Era hora de cambiar de táctica–. Si mal no recuerdo, ayer parecías terriblemente motivado en llamar mi atención... hasta el punto de hacerme Senku-Cola a pesar de que esta vez no había una amenaza inminente de que te delatara con Tsukasa-chan.

–Tsukasa, cierto. ¡El tipo con el que estabas actuando todo amoroso! –Senku respondió burlonamente levantándose, mientras que Gen se sentaba a su lado. 

–Vaya, vaya, vaya, Senku-chan, casi suenas celoso –dijo Gen tapándose la boca teatralmente.

–¡Sí, claro, Mentalista! Solo estoy señalando lo ridículo que eras –dijo inclinándose hacia él.

–Hasta donde sé, el que estaba confundido con la amnesia era yo, ¿cuál es tu excusa? –respondió Gen, sin retroceder.

–¡Te quedaste dormido en mi regazo!

–¿No me llamaste ‘mi’ mentalista anoche?

Gen sonrió triunfalmente cuando no recibió respuesta, pero entonces Senku puso los brazos a su alrededor y lo tiró hacia abajo junto con él.

–¿De Verdad? No recuerdo eso en absoluto –dijo Senku con indiferencia, estirándose para tomar otra manta y cubrirlos a ambos.

–¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? –preguntó Gen sorprendido al ver al adicto al trabajo de la aldea poniéndolos tan cómodos. Tampoco pudo evitar notar cómo Senku seguía abrazándolo a pesar de que ya había cumplido su misión.

–Solo me estoy ocupando de nuestro Mentalista, eso es todo.

–¿Qué le pasó a _mi_ Mentalista?

–Ya te lo dije, y si no lo recuerdo, entonces nunca ocurrió –respondió Senku, cerrando los ojos.

–Eres tewwible –dijo riendo mientras cerraba los ojos también.

Por supuesto, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de dormir hasta tarde, especialmente sabiendo que una vez que se levantara tendría que enfrentarse a sus supuestos amigos que seguramente también querrían burlarse de él después de los eventos del día anterior. Sí, eso ciertamente podría esperar.

–Bienvenido de nuevo, Mentalista–murmuró Senku, sin mostrar ningún indicio de dejarlo ir.

–Es agradable estar de vuelta –respondió Gen, colocando sus brazos alrededor de él. Tampoco tenía planes de dejarlo ir.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión 😊  
> Puedes encontrarme también en [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) e [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/) como @fieryjeanne


End file.
